Wiped Out!
by Nelauk
Summary: A week before the big race, the best oarsman on Lynn's rowing team leaves due to a broken arm. It's up to her to train the new replacement before things go awry. However, fate has other plans in store for them, and the two teammates strike up a friendship that soon develops into something more... PREQUEL TO "L IS FOR LOVE"
1. Chapter 1

It was almost certainly bad luck when the best rower on the team, James Baxter, broke his arm on a rock during practice one day. Lynn had to call the ambulance, and together they all watched as the poor, crying kid was lifted in there and carried away.

Every single person in the team had sent their condolences. Deandra, some flowers and a heart shaped box of chocolates. (She had the biggest crush on him, but then again she had a crush on every boy.) Otto, a good book. Kimberly, a gift card to Game Barn. Michelle, a card she had made wishing him the best. And Polly, of course, a pair of roller skates. (although it was doubtful that he'd use those things after breaking his damn arm.)

And Lynn came to visit him personally. She remembered first walking in and seeing the look of utter hatred on his face and _knowing_ that he wasn't rejoining them any time soon. As far as he was concerned, his rowing career was over, and no amount of gift cards or chocolates could change that.

They never did see him again after that, and Lynn knew damn well that they were fucked. Without their best oarsman they were gonna have a harder time keeping up with the other teams.

What the _hell_ were they gonna do? It wasn't until several weeks later that word came up that a new kid was joining. _Oh boy,_ Lynn remembered thinking, _he'd better be damn good then, or it's like that spot's never been filled at all._

He arrived shortly after, and the team buzzed with talk of the new kid. _He's one of the best rowers on this side of Michigan; friendly, agreeable guy; he's super cute!_

Of course, Lynn would judge that for herself. See if he'd be of worth to the team or not. She watched from the top of the picnic table as the kid threw his stuff on the grass.

"Yo, new kid!" Lynn shouted. "Get over here. I wanna get a closer look at you."

The new kid obliged, walking up to her with his hands in his pockets. He had his cap on sideways, about to fall off from his head, and a slight smug smile, like he owned the place. _Oh boy..._ Lynn thought, _I hope he's not one of THOSE guys._ They always caused trouble for the team. James, while easy to get along with most of the time, could let his expertise get to his head.

When the new kid stood in front of her Lynn looked at him up and down. A bit taller than she was. Light brown skin. Tousled black hair. Dark eyebrows...black, piercing eyes….

"Um, okay," said Lynn, realizing that she had been staring at him for a bit too long. "Right. So what's your name, new kid?"

"Francisco Ortega." He had a mild voice.

"Okay, Ortega," she said, leaning in towards him, "here's a few things you gotta know about being on this team." Lynn cleared her throat and began.

"Absolutely _no_ being late. Three strike rule-late the first time, you're running a mile. Second, you're scrubbing the toilets with a toothbrush; _your_ toothbrush. Third and you're kicked out. Got it?"

Francisco nodded, looking quite unfazed. _Huh,_ thought Lynn. _Usually that scares the new blood._

"Secondly, no complaining. My team, my rules, you're either with us or you're not. If I ever hear a _whisper_ outta ya then you're outta this team quicker than you can say, 'Go to hell!' I don't tolerate whiners. Got that?"

"Got it."

"I'll make an exception though: if somebody's bothering ya then you come to me and we'll sort it out. We can't afford to have any infighting," said Lynn.

Francisco smiled. "Believe me," he said, "I don't start fights. But yeah, I got all that."

Lynn's stern demeanor faltered a little and she smiled a bit. "I'll believe ya, Ortega," she said. "You _better_ not. _"_

He winked at her. "Takes a lot to get me mad."

Blushing a little, Lynn dismissed him. "Just keep those rules in mind, Ortega, and you'll be fine."

Francisco nodded, before turning around and running to join the others. Lynn stared after him.

 _He seems pretty easy to deal with,_ she thought, i _f a bit...um...cheeky._

"He's _cute,_ isn't he?" said a sudden voice, causing Lynn to jump in shock. She turned around and saw Deandra, her glasses gleaming mischievously. God, she and Lucy were both good at this schtick. " _Way_ better than James. If he was the coxswain I'd be rowing so-"

"Well, you're gonna have to settle with me, Deandra," she said, "and he's a teammate, just like you and me."

"Still." Deandra licked her lips. "He's pretty cute."

He was handsome, certainly, but that didn't really matter. What mattered was if he was any good or not. Ever since James left the team felt the loss like a big blow. _We were second place three times in a row. Three!_ It was embarrassing and humiliating and Lynn wouldn't stand for it. Her and the team's hopes all rested on this new kid.

 _I just really hope he's worth a damn,_ thought the girl, getting up and blowing her whistle. "Alright, everyone, _get your oars!"_

xxx

As per usual, dinner wasn't exactly to Lynn's taste. She downed her peas, trying to sate her nonexistent appetite.

Rita was doing the usual supper ritual of asking all the siblings how their days went. "So, Lori, how was your day?" she began.

The oldest sister sighed and slumped in her chair. "Well, AP Psych's killing me, but I'll live."

"Leni?"

"So I wore the cutest outfit today, and this really cute boy complimented me, and I was like, 'oh my gosh, thank you!'"

"Luna?"

"Pretty good, Mom. Me and Sam are writing this new song and I'm pretty _certain_ it's gonna turn out to be a banger."

And so on. Rita's eyes fell onto her then. "Lynn?"

"A new kid joined our team," said Lynn. "The rowing team, I mean."

"Ooh, really?" She raised an eyebrow in interest. "What's his name?"

"Where's he from?" Luan chimed in.

Lynn laughed and sat back. "His name's Francisco," she told them, "and-"

Lori gasped a long _ooooooh_ and leaned forward excitedly, hands on chin. " _Francisco?_ Ooh, Lynn, is he as good looking as his name?"

"Lori, he's in middle school," said Lincoln, frowning.

"He's a character in one of Lori's gross romance novels, I think," deadpanned Lucy, causing the oldest sister to shoot her a dirty look.

God, she should've known it was gonna come to this. Had he been a girl or maybe if his name was different then she wouldn't have to deal with this. "He's really chill. He's James' replacement; remember how I told you he broke his arm? Anyway, he's filling his spot-" She glared at Lori, who was still looking at her excitedly "-and _yes,_ Lori, he's good looking. All the girls were giggling when he came in."

Lori folded her arms and sat back, satisfied. Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Well, I hope he's one heckuva oarsman, Lynn Jr," said Lynn Sr, "because I don't think I've ever seen a team of yours lose that much!" Rita gave him a sharp kick under the table. "I _mean, uh,_ that's wonderful sweetie."

" _Moving on,"_ Rita sighed, "how did _your_ day go, Lincoln?"

xxx

School the next day was uneventful, as always. Lynn slung her backpack over her chair and sat down as Spanish class began. _One more period to go, and then I'm outta here._ Practice was today, and they _really_ had to fix their rowing technique.

"Buenos dias, everyone!" said their Spanish teacher, Señorita Guzman, clapping her hands. "Today's a very, very important day, and I'd like to tell you all why. First, I've got a really fun project for you all-you're going to be writing a poem in _Spanish._ Isn't that fun?" The entire class groaned. " _You're gonna be doing it whether you like it or not,"_ she added dryly.

Lynn sighed and rested her hand against her cheek. Great...a _project,_ just when she needed it the most.

"And secondly, we have a new student! Isn't that just _wonderful?"_ The class remained quiet for the most part, already jaded by the earlier announcement. _God, she's such a snooze,_ thought Lynn.

"Come on up, new student." There was the sound of a chair being pushed back and footsteps as the newcomer came up to the front of the class. Lynn almost forgot about the project completely when she saw who it was.

"This is Francisco Ortega, and he just moved in from California," said Señorita Guzman. The class broke out into murmurs as he nodded to the class in greeting. "Anything you'd like to say, Senor Ortega?"

Francisco shook his head. "I'm good."

Lynn felt both delighted and surprised. With this kid in her class she could get to know him a lot more better than the rest of her teammates, and _most_ especiallyshe wouldn't have to endure this borefest alone anymore. She watched as Francisco walked past her, giving her an acknowledging smile as he did. Lynn returned the favor happily.

Meanwhile Señorita Guzman began to lay out the project details in her usual grating manner. "...the poem's due in three weeks! This is a one man project, but you're free to partner up with someone if you wish."

"Joke's on her, I'll ace that thing like nobody's business." Lynn heard Francisco's voice and realized that he was sitting behind her.

"Ortega," she said happily. "I didn't even notice ya till she introduced you."

"I'm good at blending in," he answered.

"Why are you even taking this class, anyway?"

"Gotta fulfill my language requirements," said Francisco, "so I chose this one. I felt it'd be easy."

Lynn laughed. "Can't say I blame ya. Got anything in mind for the poem?"

Francisco bit his lip in thought. "Not too sure yet. But I'll figure it out."

Señorita Guzman clapped for silence. "Now, now, _mis chicos,_ let's get straight to work today. Today we're reviewing conjugation! Ohh, how I love conjugation!" A collective sigh rose from the class. _"Learn to love it,"_ she deadpanned.

The hour and a half of class felt like a millennium as the students toiled over their worksheets. Lynn and Francisco didn't talk much during that time, except when she heard the final scratch of a pencil and the sound of his chair creaking as he sat back.

"What? You're done already?" she gasped in disbelief.

Francisco smiled, hands behind his head. "Like I said. Easy class."

Lynn rolled her eyes and went back to work. She chewed her pencil fitfully as she struggled to recall what the hell the _nosotros_ form of _besar_ was. _Ugh, I'm not good at this crap,_ she thought.

"Need some help?" he heard him ask. Lynn shook her head.

"I'm good," she said. "I can do this."

"Gotta get in your favor somehow, coach."

"When you show me how good your stroke is then I'll think about it," said Lynn. "Now hush."

Francisco chuckled softly. Lynn smiled a bit as she wrote down the answer, _besas._ "Yeah…" she whispered, "yeah, that sounds about right."

Around the time Lynn filled in the last answer of the worksheet the bell sang its tune. As quick as rockets the class sprang to their feet, but Señorita Guzman wasn't done with them. "Now, now, everyone, don't you leave just yet. _Vive mucho…"_

" _...y ríe,"_ said the class, and they were out.

 _Well, at least I finished something this time,_ Lynn thought, shoving her worksheet into her binder. Usually she didn't even bother most of the time, but for some reason she did today.

She caught up to Francisco as they left class. She had to get to know the new teammate better. "I'm really glad I have a friend in here now," she told him. "Having nobody to talk to and listening to Mrs. Guzman blather on _really_ drives ya crazy after a while."

"I bet. Lady just don't stop," Francisco chuckled.

"So...yeah." They came to a somewhat awkward silence. "Um…so, Ortega, how d'you like it here so far?" She remembered then that they weren't at practice. "I mean, Francisco."

"Not bad. I still miss Cali a bit though," he admitted.

"Who wouldn't?" Lynn replied. "Maybe I'll get a good scholarship with-oh, I don't know, UCLA or something, and I could go there!" She smiled giddily. "It's like, one of my top places to visit!"

"California's bomb. I used to live around LA, actually. Still got some relatives over there."

Lynn raised her eyebrows in interest. "That's so cool! What's it like over there?"

"Ehh, kinda like here. Except more hot." Lynn giggled. "And they got some good beaches."

Lynn nodded. While the beaches here were pretty okay, they couldn't possibly compare to the ones in California. Big, surfable waves...cool Pacific water... _way_ better than the boring lakes they had around here. "I really wish I could go there. You can do _anything_ over there, y'know? Surf and ski in the same day!"

"You seem pretty damn excited," said Francisco mischievously. "How about I smuggle you there with me next time I visit?"

Lynn laughed and gave him a good natured punch to the shoulder. "That sounds like _such_ a great idea."

"Hey, whatever makes you happy." The bell rang again, signalling that the last class of the day was about to start. "Well, I'd better go, Lynn. I'll see ya at practice."

"Yup. See ya!" As she ran to her next class, Lynn couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She had a feeling that this boy was going to be no trouble at all..


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, good job everyone! Pack it up!"

The team climbed out of the boat and onto shore, panting. Unlike last time they were beginning to show signs of recovery. As it turned out Francisco was a pretty adequate rower, maybe not as good as James but there was always room for improvement. _As long as we keep this up, we'll be in good shape right before the championships._

Lynn called him over. "Ortega! Get over here."

Francisco, who was chatting it up with Otto, nodded and came over. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to tell ya that you've been doing pretty good. Usually new kids struggle during the first few weeks but you've already got the hang of it day two."

Francisco chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, you could say I'm pretty familiar with rowing."

"I can tell." Lynn chewed on her whistle thoughtfully. "I will say though that with the way you row it looks like you haven't been doing it in a while. You seem rusty."

"Yeah…" Francisco shoved his hands in his pockets, "the last time I did it I was like...what, in the fifth grade?"

"Take care of that ASAP, would ya?" Lynn got up and blew her whistle. "Alright, everyone, gather around! Let's go over today."

With practice today being so good there wasn't much need to lecture them. Deandra was only getting better with each passing day, while Kimberly and Michelle were, as always, meeting expectations.

"Keep that up, you two," she said. Kimberly shyly retreated into her hoodie while Michelle straightened her cap in pride.

She called out Francisco, of course, commending him on how solid his technique was, if somewhat rusty. "Polish it good, Ortega," she finished, and Francisco gave her a wink of assent.

Otto was the weakest of the bunch, and Lynn let it be known that he'd better fix that quick. "I dunno what the hell you're doing with her free time, Beale, but it doesn't like you're doing much. I'd be working my ass off if I were you." The boy inclined his shaven head gloomily.

Polly was Polly, which Lynn felt wasn't exactly a good thing. "Give it your all like you do in roller derby, would ya, Pain?" she finished. "Anyway, that's all for now. Stay motivated, everyone, and don't falter for a moment."

The kids disbanded, chattering amongst themselves. As Lynn packed up Deandra came up to her. She was looking more excited than usual, if that was possible.

"So I heard that you were talking with Francisco the other day," she said.

Lynn frowned at her. "Yeah? And what of it?"

"I'm so _jealous!_ " she squealed happily. "If that boy came up to _me_ I'm pretty sure I'd faint right then and there!"

Lynn rolled her eyes as she stuffed her towels into her duffel bag. "It's not a big deal or anything, Deandra. I'm the team leader, of _course_ he's gonna want to get to know me better."

"If I were you I'd get him before anybody else does-"

Just then Otto and Francisco strode past the girls. The bespectacled girl stood there awestruck as the dark haired boy nodded to her. "You were pretty good today, Deandra."

That did the trick. Lynn watched as Deandra gave the dreamiest of signs and collapsed onto the grass. Rolling her eyes, she slung her bag over her shoulder and helped the swooning girl up. "Alright, lover girl, let's go."

xxx

Lynn threw her backpack onto the couch and followed suit. She could hear Rita humming as she washed the dishes in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm home," she called to her.

Rita appeared from the kitchen, still wearing her dishwashing gloves. "Well, hello there, Lynn. How was practice?"

"Pretty good." She kicked her shoes off and grabbed the remote. "I think we're getting better and better."

She changed the channel to a game between the Tigers and Red Sox. "I'm glad to hear that, honey. How's the new boy coming along?"

"He's really nice. You know what's funny, it turns out that he's sharing Spanish class with me! So I got a friend in there now."

"Now that's just lovely," said Rita. "But anyway, Lynn, I'm glad you're all getting along with this Francisco boy. I'm sure you'll make great friends with him."

"Oh, we are," said Lynn. "I talked to him after Spanish. He's really cool."

"I'm very glad." Rita went back to doing her dishes again, and Lynn continued to watch the teams go at it. Fulmer was at the mound, and Leon was getting ready to swing. Off went the ball, and-

"Do you have any homework, sweetie?" Rita called from the kitchen. Lynn groaned unhappily and got up. "You'd better get onto it!"

 _And the game was getting so exciting too…_ Lynn thought her backpack, she dragged herself upstairs. In the hallway she could see Lana and Lola fighting over a doll, as per usual.

"That's MINE!"

"No, that's mine!"

"Lana, if you don't let go I am going to RIP YOUR FACE OFF!"

"I'd like to see you try, beauty queen! You'll have to answer to El Diablo first-"

Lynn strode in immediately. "All right, break it up, you two!" she said, using the same voice she'd use on the field. "What's the problem here?"

"Lana wants to feed Angelica to El Diablo!"

"I'm just giving her to him for playing with!"

"Okay, I've think I've heard enough," said Lynn. "Lola, I'm pretty sure she isn't going to feed a plastic doll to a snake. Lana, snakes don't even care about playing with dolls. Here-" She found a yoyo on the floor and gave it to the pigtailed girl. "-play with this instead."

A frowning Lana took it and gave it a spin, soon being quite delighted. Lola swooped Angelica away from her and strutted back into her room.

 _Just another day…_ thought Lynn as she went to her room. If there were any positives to living with so many siblings, it was that she knew how to break up fights. That tended to come in handy whenever any of her teammates got into a rut.

She jumped onto her bed and laid out her agenda before her. _I guess I'll do that stupid poem._ Taking out a notebook and pencil, she opened to a blank page and….

And…

 _Yeah, I got nothing._ Sighing, Lynn fell back onto her back. It was no use, really. Truth be told, she barely paid attention in Spanish. Guzman was just so _boring,_ and she felt like she knew the basics already. But requirements were requirements.

She grabbed the notebook and looked at it again. Sure, she could speak it just fine, but she couldn't _write_ it that well….

 _Maybe you should pay more attention next time, stupid,_ she thought grumpily. _Man...I gotta get help._

She considered asking Lori, perhaps. Since Bobby was her boyfriend she probably knew a thing or two. But as Lynn got up to go ask her she noticed that her door was shut. She could hear her blathering on from behind it. _Scratch that, then._ Interrupting Lori during a phone call was a death wish.

She looked to Lincoln's room next. _He hangs out with Ronnie Anne, so…_ She stopped short when she remembered that he was at Clyde's house. _Nevermind that…._

That was when an idea struck her. What if she asked _Francisco?_

Quickly Lynn ran back to her room and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. She already had his number, as she did with all the other team members. Just one call or text...and anyway Guzman said that they could partner up with someone if they wished….

Her finger hovered above his name. _C'mon, Lynn...just call him up. He won't be mad. He's nice._

But for some reason she couldn't do it….

 _Nah, he's probably busy._ Lynn set the phone down. _And anyway you barely even know the guy, it'd be kinda weird just calling him up like that._

The poem could wait. Right now, her math homework needed some taking care of. _Long division today, Lynn,_ she told herself. _You can do this._

xxx

Lynn watched as the lunch lady poured today's latest slop on her tray. "You call that spaghetti…" she mumbled, softly enough for her not to hear. She went to join her friends at the lunch tables, who were as always alight in chatter. But as Lynn approached them she couldn't help but notice that they were shooting glances her way.

"...Margo, dude, I'm _serious._ She's totally-" Polly's words cut off at the sight of Lynn approaching. "Oh man, _there_ she is."

"Uh...yeah." Lynn sat down, looking remarkably perplexed. "I'm here."

Margo lurched forward. "Tell us about him."

"About _who?"_ All of the girls were staring her down like predators going in for the kill.

"You know who, dude!" Polly laughed. "Ortega!"

" _Francisco_ Ortega," sighed Margo dreamily.

Lynn didn't know whether she should tell them or throw her lunch in their faces. Why the hell were they so eager to know? "He's a teammate, that's all."

"Are you sure about that?" said Polly. "I've seen the way he acts around ya during practice, man. He totally has eyes for ya."

Lynn rolled her eyes and dug into her spaghetti. "It's nothing like that." God, this stuff tasted like fucking slime.

"Maybe I might be crazy," said Polly, "but me and Deandra were talking and we totally think that you're in love with the guy."

Oh for God's sake.

First Lori, now _them._

"I'm not in love with him," Lynn growled through the spaghetti in her mouth. "I've only known him for almost a _week,_ Polly. I don't even know the guy's address!"

"Dunno, dude," said Polly, scratching her massive-good god, was it massive-chin. "With the way you get around him at practice I'm beginnin' to think-"

"You're talking about _Deandra,_ Polly. Deandra. The girl who I have to constantly yell at because she keeps staring at Francisco during practice."

Polly smiled and sat back. "Well, duh. You're jealous."

All the girls _oooohed_ in agreement, which of course served to stoke Lynn's temper even further. For the love of God, she came here to escape her meddling _sisters._ "Or _maybe_ it's because her pining around won't fix our rowing technique," Lynn said harshly, "which I _gotta say_ , Pain, is something you have to work on yourself!"

The girls' all let out a collective gasp at the venom of Lynn's words, but Polly shrugged, as if to say 'well, that goes to show ya'.

"Spitting out the venom, eh Lynnie? That only proves my point further!" She poked the girl on the shoulder with each word. "You. Have. A. Crush. On. Him."

Okay, that was it, that was fucking _it._ Lynn could feel the blood rising within her already, and the urge to punch Pain right in her stupid thousand meter long chinny face was as well. And maybe the rest of these vultures for good measure. Apparently girls and boys couldn't be _friends,_ Jesus fucking CHRIST…

 _No...Lynn, control yourself! You're in the cafeteria! Everybody's watching!_ What would Franc- _everybody_ think of her if she went off on them? _My reputation'll be ruined!_

"Just sayin, Lynn," Pain said in her stupid smug dumb voice that she now hated.

"Lynn, girl, you gotta take advantage," said another one of her friends. "Seize the opportunity! If a boy _that_ fine was interested in me then I'd go for it."

"Yeah, everyone knows you're a real go getter." Lynn gagged more of the spaghetti down. "Francisco is a rare breed!" She slurped some more. "He'll make for a good trophy!"

That did it.

Up went the tray, spaghetti and all, falling to the floor with a spectacular clatter. The entire cafeteria went silent.

" _WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?"_

Getting up, and making damn sure to kick the table while she did so, Lynn took her belongings and stomped over to the far side of the room, snarling at whoever got in her way. Goddamn it, she didn't need this, she didn't need this at _all._

She sat down against the wall, breathing hard. Ever since she made friends with this Francisco guy everybody in her life had been getting more meddlesome. She swore, if anyone approached at this moment then she would _punch_ them-

"Hey."

She got to her feet, hands clenched in rage. _"Get the hell away-"_

Francisco was standing in front of her.

"...from me."

The boy scratched at the back of his neck. "I uh...I can leave you alone if you want. You don't seem too good."

On one hand this boy was the reason why everybody was getting into her business. On the other, however, he was perfectly nice and it wasn't his fault.

"Actually, I'm fine." Lynn sat back down and hugged her knees. "You can sit with me."

"Alright." Francisco sat next to her. He took out his lunch-some rice and meat-and chowed down. "I always make my own lunch," he said. "The food here's shit."

"It's literally shit," said Lynn. "All of that spaghetti I tossed would taste just the same if I ate it off the floor."

They both laughed heartily. "Anyway, saw that whole scene back there," said Francisco. "Man, they must've really pissed you off, huh?"

"I was getting tired." Her stomach growled then, making Lynn realize that she hadn't ate much. "Maybe I shouldn't have thrown that tray though…"

"Forget that." Francisco dug into his bag and handed her a peach."Anything other than the slop they feed us."

Lynn took it from him gratefully. "Thanks a bunch," she said, biting into her peach. "So...how's the poem coming along?"

"Fine. You?"

Lynn took another bite and sighed. "I didn't start yet, actually."

"Don't know what to do, huh?" said Francisco.

"Yeah...and I'm not too good at writing in Spanish. I can speak it fine, but writing it's just…" She buried her face into her hands and groaned.

"I _could_ help you, you know," said Francisco. "I'm always open. Just shoot me a text or call me up."

...good _God,_ was she stupid.

"Well, yeah. Duuuhh, why didn't I think of that earlier?"

 _Why didn't you do that_ yesterday _, you big coward?_

"If it helps, I'll tell you what I'm writing about." Francisco dug into his backpack and took out his notebook. "It's about a dog falling in love with a cat. _Oda a un gato, de un perro."_

Lynn blinked at him. "Seriously?" she laughed.

"Man, it ain't like she asked us to write about the human condition. You can write about anything basically. You could…" He leaned towards her. "You could write about how shit the food is here."

Lynn burst into laughter, nearly dropping the peach in her hands.

"I'll get it started for ya. _La comida aquí no sabe a nada, no hay más que decir: es muy mala."_

At this point Lynn was on the ground, her body racked with hysterics. The other students were turning around to see what the hell the ruckus was all about.

"I ain't gonna kill ya, am I?" Francisco grinned. It took a while for Lynn to finally collect herself and sit back up again.

"N-Nah, I'm fine," she panted. "But thanks for being concerned anyway, dude."

"No prob." He finished the last of his rice. "Don't want you dying before the big race."

Lynn's eyes blazed in determination. "Death can wait."

"I bet. If I were him I'd be scared as shit." He got up then. "Anyway, Spanish class in 5 minutes. We can walk there."

"Sure." Together, the duo made their way out just as the bell rang.

xxx

And from that point on, their friendship only grew. Walks from Spanish became walks home. She found herself texting him more often, and not just to inform him of team-related stuff. Unlike James, who was always a bit on the aloof side, Francisco was quite friendly and laid back. Hanging out with him Lynn found out that he brought out this tranquil side of her she'd never seen before. With days of being surrounded by rambunctious siblings or teammates, spending time with him proved to be a fantastic way to unwind.

Practice continued on and her teammates were improving. Otto was finally getting the hang of his stroke, and even Polly was beginning to show improvement. On the flipside she still didn't let off the smug smiles whenever Lynn would talk to Francisco though.

And speaking of Francisco, he was beginning to show the most improvement out of all of them. By the end of the week he'd gotten just as good as James. _Now we have a chance of actually winning this,_ thought Lynn as she packed up with the rest. The others felt just as good as she was about it, too.

"See ya, Lynn!" said some of their teammates as they went home. "You were pretty awesome today!" "See ya at next practice!"

"See ya, guys," Lynn said happily, waving them away. Man, could life get any more _perfect?_ She'd never felt this confident about _anything_ in her entire life. The big race was next Monday, and Lynn was more than certain that they were going to take home the trophy. She could imagine the inevitable moment of victory already, when her teammates would hold her aloft in the air and the audience would chant her name: _'Lynn Loud!' 'Lynn Loud!'_

"See you tomorrow, _pecas_ ," said Francisco, walking past her. His nickname for her, meaning _freckles._ She remembered when he used it the first time and she damn near tore his throat out, but he'd calmly explained what it meant. Now it was like this little thing between them.

"Definitely." Lynn packed up the last of her things and walked to where Vanzilla was waiting for her. Lori was watching her from behind the windshield, her fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

"Heya, twerp," said Lori affectionately as her little sister climbed in. "You look winded out."

"Yeah." Lynn slumped against the seat, wiping the sweat off her brow. "It was tiring, but worth it. I think we're set on winning the trophy!"

Lori rested her cheek on her hand, smiling coyishly. "Maybe that trophy won't be the only thing you're winning soon." Lynn stared at her confusedly, but judging by the expression on her big sister's face…

"No-oh my god, he's just a _friend,_ okay?" Lynn aimed a punch at a now giggling Lori's arm. Why, oh _why_ was everyone around her intent on making her life a living hell? "I don't know why you keep on pushing this stupid lovey dovey crap!"

"I'm just playing, dumbass." Lori flicked her on the ear, soliciting an angry growl from the young girl. "But I guess this means I'm not invited to your wedding anymore-"

" _DRIVE THE CAR!"_ Lynn roared, and a guffawing Lori turned on the ignition and drove off.


End file.
